


This Wasn't The Action I Expected

by imagine_boobchanan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Naked Bucky, Porn, Porn Star Bucky, Shameless Smut, Smut, au porn star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_boobchanan/pseuds/imagine_boobchanan
Summary: When your best friend Wanda asked permission to shoot a production in your shared apartment, this wasn’t what you expected. It was also shocking when you find out your first ever boyfriend is the lead in her debut movie.





	1. Experience 101

****_  
_

[[x]](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ca7054ef52626f96b3ddc08066e5a1fc/tumblr_oq5cw4qCCt1rrzvvjo1_250.gif)

**_Then_ **

_“Wanda. Oh my god.” You were breathless as you stared adoringly at the football field. It was the last period of the day and a small game had been playing as you sat off to the side trying to eat your sandwich due to. This proved impossible as your attention was solely focused on the captain of the winning team. James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky if you go by his jersey, was that cliché guy that seemed to be the source of every teen romance ever made. He was strong, intelligent, handsome and your boyfriend from primary school._

_“I don’t know why you haven’t jumped him yet. You’ve dated for years.” Wanda, your best friend whom you met in your first English lesson, had no shame. She often urged you to ‘give into your sexual desires’ in hopes of getting the steamy details._

_“The right time is yet to reveal itself.” You laughed as you scribbled some notes on the homework beside you._

_“Well that heavy make-out sess you had with him on Saturday would have been the perfect time. I mean you got his shirt off so you were already halfway there.”_

_“Wanda!” You looked around knowing that there were plenty of eager teenagers ready to gossip in your grade. She laughed and started to pack up her stuff. The bell sounded so everyone followed her lead._

_“Look sex is a part of nature. Everyone does it and you say you love him so…” She shrugged and wrapped her arms around you._

_“I’ll get there soon and you’ll be the first to know.”_

_“Damn right. See ya Monday girlie.” She waved and walked off just as James made it over to you._

_“Steve wants to know if we’re going to his party tomorrow.” He pressed a quick kiss on your lips before slinging his bag on._

_“I thought I was helping you study for Biology.” You entwined your hands and walked off towards his car._

_“We are. But we need a break.” You both jumped in and you turned to talk to sass James only to see him already staring at you lovingly._

_“What?” You laughed. He shook his head and started driving._

_“Want to go to the lookout?”_

_“Sure.” You flicked through the stations until you arrived after only a few minutes of casual conversation. He pulled up at the top and you both gazed at the little town you called home._

_“You and Wanda talking dirty again.” James smirked. You softly laughed before unbuckling your seatbelt and turning to face him. You gazed into his ocean blue eyes and ran your hand through his short brown locks. He pushed forward and you locked lips in a heated embrace. His hands were under you shirt and you knew you wanted to do something sexual._

_“James.” You panted as you broke away. He looked at you in a haze as he ran his fingers through your hair._

_“Y/N?” You pressed your palm on the obvious bulge in his shorts and slowly started palming him. “I’m not taking your virginity in a car.” He frowned as his hips jolted at the contact._

_“I know. Just… let me blow you.” In the movies you would have said it with seduction and heat but it just came out awkward and blunt. James let out a breath than laughed._

_“Well I mean if you want. I have no problem.” He winked. You gave him a quick peck then bent over the console. Tugging at his pants you watched him spring free making your breath hitch. You were really doing this. You slowly traced your finger along the large vein and smirked as James shuttered under your touch._

_“Don’t touch my head okay?” You looked up through your lashes and he breathlessly moaned and nodded._

_“Baby girl you don’t know what it’s doing to me looking at you like this.”_

_“Oh I do.” You laughed as you pressed a kiss on the head of his dick. His laugh turned into a moan as you finally pushed your mouth down onto him. It was an odd feeling for you. The act itself was not pleasant but having James under your control seemed to empower you beyond belief._

_“Oh shit. Fuck oh Jesus.” You started bobbing up and down and James’s hands gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. It was your first time but you were doing so well that you tried to take him deeper only to end up gagging. The unpleasant feeling made your eyes water but it seemed to be the finishing touch for James. Without warning he came and you swallowed quickly. It was salty and bitter but having James withering around made it worth it. You pulled back wiping the mixture of saliva and cum from your lips and sat back in your seat. You looked at James to see his reaction and couldn’t help the pride that bubbled within. His hair was a mess, his breathing erratic, eyes shut and hands still holding tightly on the wheel._

_“Did I wreck you baby?” You purred while tucking him back inside his pants._

_“God yes. Your lips are magical.” He laughed breathlessly. After showering in the afterglow, James turned the car back on and started driving to his house. You snuck your phone and quickly sent a text._

**_You: Wanda… Just gave bj. Deets on Monday._ **

**_Lil Witch: … GURLLLLLL!!!_ **

* * *

****

**_Now_ **

“Okay boss. See you tomorrow.” Your youngest employee Peter Parker waved. It had been years since you had graduated school and now you were running one of the biggest news broadcasting companies in the country.

“Yeah bye Pete. Get some rest.” You heels clicked as you rushed into the elevator.

“Hey Y/L/N!” Your main news anchors Clint Barton and Scott Lang were standing with their bags and large grins.

“Gentleman.” You winked as the lift moved.

“Why are you in a rush?” Clint questioned while popping a piece of gum into his mouth.

“You remember my friend Wanda?”

“Your roommate?”

“Yeah she’s filming some big production in our home and wants me to pick up the food.” You brushed your hair away from your face and stepped out the doors with both men.

“What’s the movie about?” Scott asked.

“She said it was a surprise. Also said the main guy is going to be shocking for me so fingers crossed it’s Leo Dicaprio.” You grabbed your keys and stopped at your car.

“We will get all the details I’m sure. See you tomorrow.” We all waved and went our separate ways. It was only a short drive to the small Italian shop and you picked up the order for Maximoff and started your drive home. You were intrigued as Wanda had kept this whole thing a mystery apart from asking permission to film. You pulled into the drive way of the large two story house and noticed there was a limousine and about fourteen flash cars in the driveway.

“Jeez Wanda.” You whispered as you trudged up to the door. You only hoped they kept quiet as you had a lot of research and paperwork to do. Stepping inside you kicked off your shoes and picked up the mail. Placing the food on the table your attention was drawn away by a high pitch squeal making your eyes widen. You picked up a water bottle from the table and quietly rushed into the lounge room. _Was she filming a horror movie?_

“Oh fuck. Oh baby right there. God you feel so big. You like my pussy big boy.” Your water dropped to the floor and thirty plus eyes turned to look at your shocked face. The only eyes you cared for though was those of James Buchanan Barnes because there he stood, naked in all his glory and inside a breathless red head who had handcuffs on and a whip lying beside her.

“Y/N.” He whispered before his face lit up.

“What?”


	2. Chapter 2

_**Then** _

  
“I adore you. You’re like a beautiful...um... squirrel.” You couldn’t help but laugh. After your biology study was completed, and three more blow jobs were preformed, you decided going to Stevie’s party wouldn’t hurt. James had decided to partake in a drinking competition and now you where struggling to help into a spare room. Steve had sent everyone home and was currently to preoccupied with dry humping his girlfriend Peggy to give some assistance.

  
“James...” You had somehow managed the task of getting him onto the bed and started pulling of his shoes.

  
“Do you remember how we met?” You snorted at his question and pulled away his socks.

  
“No. We were nine.”

  
“Well I remember.” You crawled under the covers of the bed and faced him with a soft smile.

  
“Remind me again?”

  
“It was in the park near the back of your house. Dad had, he’d... He’d hit Mum again. I ran off to the swing set and cried. You peaked over your fence with your messy hair and your Wonder Woman costume trying to be a spy. You saw me and jumped over before running behind a tree. You were the strangest girl I ever saw. “ He whispered as he stroked your cheek.

  
“Little did you know I was going to be blowing you in your car.” You pointed out while running your foot up his calf.

  
“Shhh I haven’t finished my story. After hiding for what seemed like forever you slowly walked over to me and handed me your Star Wars toy,”

  
“Action figure.” You corrected.

  
“Hush. You sat on the swing beside me and started telling all these ridiculous lies about how you just got back from Mars. You were strange with your speak and your costume but I knew from that moment that I was going to marry you. Treat you well, better than my father ever did my mother. You were my own little hero.” His confession brought tears to your eyes so you pushed your body as close as you could and peppered little kisses all over his face.

  
“Baby you’ll never be like him. He’s a monster but he’s gone now. I love you, my own personal Luke Skywalker.” You moved your kisses down to his left shoulder and onto the prosthetic arm he hid so well. Your heart broke but as he looked at you his heart swelled up with love.

_You were his and there would never be day he didn’t love you._

_**Now** _

 

“Y/N.” He whispered before his face lit up.

“What?” You squinted against the blinding lights set up around the cameras, trying to figure out what was going on. 

"CUT!" Wanda yelled before turning to you with a grin. You were shocked. James slid out of the red head like it was a normal everyday situation and wrapped himself in a black silk robe. Everyone rushed around cleaning up and looking at outtakes but you simply stood in the middle of all the rushing with wide eyes and confusion. Two strong arms wrapped around you and spun you around.

"Y/L/N!" Getting placed down you turned to see your old friend Steve Rogers... naked. Quickly your hand reached up and covered your eyes as you spluttered out noises in an attempt to form a sentence. Your were in a state of confusion and panic but everyone seemed so relax. 

"Oh shit the food." Wanda moaned. The nice white carpet was no covered in different colored curries as was all your papers for work.

"No, no, no." You chanted frantically picking up the papers. James bent down and helped but your confusion turned to frustration. "Stop. I can do it myself." Once the papers were all bundled up in your arms you turned to Wanda with the deadliest look you could muster. 

"I'm taking a shower and when I get out you better have a good fucking explanation as to why your 'movie' requires our couch to be covered in plastic and my picture replaced by a whip!" You hissed. Without making eye contact with anyone you rushed out of the room and jumped up the stairs. This couldn't be real. You hadn't seen any of your high school friends (apart from Wanda) for around eleven years. Once high school was done you were gone. So why were they all naked in your living room? These questions swarmed your mind as you showered and after, when you were clean and refreshed, they were still unanswered.

You expected Wanda to be waiting in your room with an answer when you stepped out of your bathroom but you were wrong. Instead you sat on the edge of your bed listening to the pornographic sounds echoing up the stairs in frustration. When Wanda pitched the idea of making a small indie movie in their shared apartment you agreed. You knew Wanda had always wanted to be a well known director and you had already achieved your life goal so why hold her back from achieving hers. But the description was that Wanda would be filming and the actors would have to stay in their large home for five months...oh no. You would have to awkwardly dodge your ex for five months.  

"Why Wanda?" You whispered as you stood and looked at the small box in the corner of your room. You vowed never to touch that box again ten years ago but you could never bring yourself to throw it out. That was the box James and yourself had made when you were only seven and inside was every small trinket that was special to your relationship. It had been eleven years since your heart broke and relationship crumbled and ten years since you opened it up. You grabbed it and shoved it under your bed before pacing the room. You couldn't face him, you couldn't face any of your old friends. That was your past and you made the choice to leave it all behind you. There was a knock at your door and you stomped over and swung it open. 

"Wanda you..." You trailed off when you saw that it was not your close friend.

"Ah shit I'm sorry I thought this was the bathroom."

"Tony." You breathed out. Tony use to be your classic rich kid who was spoiled with all the latest luxuries. What was he doing here?

"Hey Y/N. I haven't seen you in years." 

"Why are you here?" You were blunt and in a way you felt bad. Yourself and Tony were mates and never to close but seeing him still felt like a knife in your heart.

"Oh I'm funding the movie. Wanda wants me close by, probably in case she needs more money." Tony laughed. You couldn't find the effort. 

"The bathroom is two doors down." You closed the door and threw your weak body on your bed. So much had happened and you had to wake up early tomorrow for your routine. Deciding it's time to sleep you curl under the covers and drift off as the familiar groans of James fill your ears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr. Porn star Bucky has me weak at the knees and if it does you, show it by commenting and Kudos the shit out of it *finger guns*.


End file.
